


I'm in Trauma (It's got me sick)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Hansol | Vernon-centric, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay I wanted to do a story about Hansol /Vernon because I like the song alright?! Anyway let me see what ya think .Short but whatever.:)





	I'm in Trauma (It's got me sick)

      During dance practice ,Choi Hansol began to feel down. He didn't know why. He just started to feel this way. He sighs .Why was life so hard? 

 

     He sat down on one of the dance benches after finishing up "Clap" with the other members. Taking a swig of his water ,he watched the other members interact with a care in the world. Junhui bothering Minghao (I ship them!!!!)about a ride on his back. Mingyu playing rock paper scissors with Hoshi and Seungkwan .Joshua,Jeonghan, and Woozi quietly talking in the background of the game. Dino laughing with Wonwoo and S.Coups at the gamers then him. Lonely Hansol. All alone. Maybe that's why he felt that way but he shouldn't tell this bad. But still he distants himself, not wanting to be near the others while he felt like nothing. Seungkwan notices Vernon not joining in and leaves the game to sit by Vernon."Hey Vernon." "Yes Seungkwan -hyung?" ( Seungkwan is older. ) "I like the Hip-Hop Unit's song Trauma. It's really good." He smiled at what Seungkwan said."Thanks." "And Also..." He whispers to Vernon." Your part is the best.I don't know if what you said is true but you have me ,your best friend and the rest of the team to rely on if you ever feel that way." Seungkwan nudges Vernon."Okay?" Vernon brightens up at this ." I know." Seungkwan nods then looks at him then the others."Now let's go kick Hoshi-hyung's butt!" Laughing , Vernon follows him over to the game.

 

      Later that day , Vernon told S.Coups about the feeling like nothing stuff and S.Coups said "The team will always be here for you."Vernon nods and looks around at the others band members all cuddled up in a pile in front of the tv.He smiles at the other male. "I think I know that now." That night ended with a huge cuddle pile and flailing limbs. Vernon felt safe and content. He didn't feel like nothing anymore. He felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it


End file.
